


Mi mayor sueño

by Sawako93



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawako93/pseuds/Sawako93
Summary: AU donde Peter desea ser un bailarín e ingresar al Royal Ballet de Londres
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 5





	1. Un golpe de suerte

\- Peter esto es muy importante- empezó Ned mientras revisaba su teléfono  
\- ¿Tú crees? - preguntó Peter mientras terminaba el último bocado de su almuerzo  
\- ¡Claro que sí! - miró a su amigo atónito- Mientras más personas vean tus videos vas a atraer mayor atención y así podremos conseguir alguien te patrocine  
\- De verdad quiero lograr esto… estoy cansado de que me desprecien en las audiciones solo porque no tengo influencias- suspiro agotado  
\- Vamos a grabar otro video, vas a ver que pronto alguien se dará cuenta del gran talento que tienes  
\- Está bien  
Pagaron la cuenta y se dirigieron a una esquina no tan concurrida de la ciudad, Peter empezó a bailar al ritmo de la música clásica mientras Ned lo grababa con su cámara. Había sido su sueño ser bailarín de ballet desde que tenía memoria, pero sus padres murieron cuando era joven y tuvo que truncar sus estudios cuando quedó al cuidado de su tía May. Había decidido mudarse a la ciudad por si mismo y probar suerte en las más prestigiosas escuelas de ballet, pero todas ellas le cerraban sus puertas porque nadie lo respaldaba y ahora al tener 23 años, su sueño era casi imposible a pesar de que tenía un talento natural.  
Peter estaba tan concentrado en su presentación que no notó al hombre de ojos azules que lo miraba desde el otro extremo de la calle, se había quedado hipnotizado al ver sus movimientos, disfruto del espectáculo un poco más y siguió su camino.  
Quentin se encontraba manejando su auto cuando una conveniente luz roja lo detuvo al lado del muchacho que bailaba, no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación de ambos y busco rápidamente en su teléfono el nombre del joven en YouTube y efectivamente allí estaba, videos de él danzando en diversos lugares. Al día siguiente al llegar a la oficina fue a visitar su jefe y le mostró el video.  
\- ¿Es genial no? - preguntó Quentin sonriendo  
\- Si- Steve sonrió- es muy talentoso y tiene buena técnica, pero…  
\- ¿Pero…? - preguntó Quentin confundido  
\- No sé si Stark lo apruebe- Steve se cruzo de brazos- se le ve mayor y tu sabes que en las escuelas quieren aún adolescentes para poder moldearlos  
\- Pero él no necesita eso – refuto Quentin- ya tiene todo eso y más- miró a Steve suplicante – dale una oportunidad  
\- De acuerdo- suspiro- en la reunión de hoy lo mostraremos   
Llegó la hora de la reunión semanal para buscar a jóvenes talentos, cada semana veían el perfil de postulantes a quienes patrocinar y así lograr incluirlos en el Ballet Real de Londres. Quien dirigía la empresa era Tony Stark un magnate que se había hecho dueño de casi todos los mejores bailarines de la época y quien era conocido por tener la mayor cantidad de beneficios en el mundo del ballet, trabajar con él era sin duda el sueño de todos.  
\- Buenos días- empezó Tony- vamos a examinar a cada candidato, quiero algo nuevo, algo que me emocione y me haga seguir trabajando en esto  
\- Esta semana tenemos tres candidatos- informo Natasha  
\- Cuatro- intervino Steve sonriendo- hay uno más que quisiera incluir  
\- De acuerdo, veamos los videos  
Vieron las audiciones y perfiles de los tres primeros en lista, cuando llegó el turno de Steve de presentar a su candidato estaba bastante nervioso, miro de reojo a Quentin quien se veía algo pálido, ambos conocían como se enoja Stark cuando lo hacían perder el tiempo y hasta el momento la reunión no iba nada bien. Steve reprodujo el video de Peter y evito la mirada de Tony, respiraba lentamente y cuando termino el video volteo a verlo expectante; para su sorpresa Tony estaba sonriendo.  
\- ¿Cuál es su nombre?  
\- Se llama Peter- respondió Quentin rápidamente  
\- Tráiganlo, quiero verlo en vivo y en directo- miro a Steve- ¿podrás encargarte del proyecto?  
\- Yo… sería un gran honor señor- Steve sonrió  
\- De acuerdo- Tony asintió- tendrás todos los recursos necesarios, puedes tomar como asistente a quien desees  
Dio la reunión por finalizada y tanto Steve como Quentin no podían creer su suerte, ahora el problema era localizar al muchacho, revisaron el perfil en YouTube al que subía los videos y pudieron dar con una dirección de correo. Steve le escribió invitándolo a una audición dentro de tres días, esperaba que fuera tiempo suficiente para ponerse en contacto con él y que Tony no se diera cuenta de que en realidad no lo conocían.  
Al otro lado de la ciudad Peter miraba aburrido videos graciosos mientras esperaba que su turno de cierre en la cafetería terminara, trabajaba a tiempo completo para poder pagar su comida y hospedaje; en sus ratos libres practicaba y subía videos con la ayuda de Ned. Escuchó la puerta y sonar y estaba dispuesto a atender al que sería su último cliente cuando vio a su mejor amigo que entraba sonriente.  
\- Peter ¡Lo hiciste! - exclamó  
\- ¿Qué? - estaba aturdido- No he hecho nada, estuve aquí todo el día  
\- ¡Lo hiciste! - se acercó y le mostró la pantalla del teléfono- lee esto  
“Estimado Sr Parker:  
Nos da gusto saludarlo e invitarlo a una audición para Stark Company el día viernes 15 de enero a las 3:pm, nos gustaría evaluar su potencial y firmar un acuerdo con Ud. Sin más que decir esperamos su respuesta con su número de teléfono lo más pronto posible.  
Atte.  
Steve Rogers”  
\- Esto es una broma ¿no? - Peter lo miraba disgustado- sabes que no juego con eso  
\- Peter no seas idiota, Stark Company acaba de enviarte un correo pidiéndote que audiciones para ellos, ¡esta es la oportunidad que estabas esperando!  
\- Rayos…- yo… - Peter abrió mucho los ojos y comenzó a saltar por todo el lugar- no puedo creerlo, dame el teléfono tengo que responderles ahora  
Peter se apresuro a responder el correo lo más formal que pudo, el nerviosismo no lo dejaba escribir bien así que tuvo que borrar varias veces, finalmente logró enviar una respuesta decente y casi a los cinco minutos su teléfono empezó a sonar, revisó y era un mensaje.  
“Buenas noches Sr Parker, lo saluda Steve Rogers me gustaría verlo el día de mañana en Stark Company a las 9:00 am, lleve su vestimenta y una pieza de música para una entrevista preliminar”


	2. Nuestro primer encuentro

A la mañana siguiente Quentin Beck despertó con los rayos del sol colándose por su ventana, estaba muy entusiasmado ya que Steve le había pedido ser su asistente y así podría conocer a Peter, desde el primer momento en que lo vio bailar quedó atrapado por cada uno de sus movimientos. Abrió los ojos pesadamente y para su horror se dio cuenta de que eran pasadas las nueve, se había quedado dormido en su primer día como asistente oficial; rápidamente se preparo y corrió a la compañía, fue a la sala de audiciones pero no quiso interrumpir así que entró por la puerta que daba tras bambalinas y desde allí pudo ver parte de la presentación de Peter… pero no era solo un baile era como ver a un ángel volar, cada movimiento era perfecto y cada gesto era sutil… simplemente hermoso; tuve que reprimir las ganas de aplaudir cuando termino y bajo corriendo por la escalera que daba a las butacas para darle el alcance a Steve.  
\- ¿Qué sucedió? Nunca llegas tarde  
\- Lo siento, mi alarma no sonó, pero vi la presentación y fue…  
\- Hermosa- lo interrumpió Stark levantándose de la butaca  
\- Señor Stark- saludo Quentin sorprendido  
\- Lo siento, pero cuando vi a Steve llegar con el chico no pude resistir a ver su presentación y sin duda valió la pena  
\- ¿Entonces…? - preguntó Steve  
\- Nada, no necesita volver a audicionar, firmen el contrato de una vez- Stark salió por la puerta  
Una vez en la pequeña sala se encontraban Peter, Ned, Steve y Quentin, los cuatro sentados alrededor de la pequeña mesa.  
\- Las cosas funcionan así Peter- señalo a Quentin- estarás a mi cargo y al de Quentin  
\- Mucho gusto- saludo Quentin estirando la mano  
\- El gusto es mío- respondió Peter sonriendo  
\- Los términos del contrato son los siguientes- explico Steve mientras le tendía una copia a Ned y otra a Peter- Nosotros te daremos un departamento, dinero para comida y gastos, deberás seguir estrictamente el horario que te demos y una vez que hagas tu debut en el ballet nos darás el 50% de tu sueldo y nos encargaremos de toda tu publicidad y espectáculos, además deberás de vivir con uno de nuestros empleados ya que así nos aseguraremos que cumplas con todo lo que se te indique ¿de acuerdo?  
\- Yo… - titubeo Peter  
\- Con todo respeto señor Rogers- intervino Ned- como ex representante de Peter quiero asegurar que mi amigo este en buenas manos  
\- Y lo estará- Steve sonrió- somos los mejores en el negocio, una vez que Peter debute la rigidez en su horario bajara y podrá vivir solo, pero nosotros nos encargaremos de que sea miembro del ballet real, a cambio él solo tiene que bailar  
\- ¿Y con quien voy a vivir? - preguntó Peter  
\- Con él- señalo a Quentin quien lo miró sorprendido- Quentin es mi asistente y mano derecha, él se encargará de ti las 24 horas, pero no te equivoques, no es tu asistente, solo se limitará a hacer que cumplas todo lo que se te indique  
\- De acuerdo- contesto Peter y sonrió- ¿Dónde firmo?  
Una vez sellado el contrato, Peter fue enviado a casa para que trajera sus cosas y anulará el contrato de su cuarto, se mudaría a casa de Quentin que estaba cerca a la empresa y así sería más fácil para ambos, Beck fue a acomodar el cuarto de invitados y dejo todo listo para la llegada de Peter.  
\- ¿Estás seguro de esto? - preguntó a Steve que estaba tomando su café  
\- Claro que si- volteo a mirarlo- es una buena oportunidad para que conozcas más del negocio y que cuides al chico, es joven por lo tanto algo voluble  
\- Se ve bastante tranquilo  
\- Esperemos que lo sea- Steve se estiro- lamento tener que ofrecer tu casa, pero nos conviene tenerlo cerca  
\- No te preocupes- se encogió de hombros- ¿Cuál es el horario?  
\- Le dejaré el día de hoy libre, mañana tenemos que ir a hacerle un chequeo médico, cita con un nutricionista, practica con los otros candidatos, práctica en solitario, gimnasio entre otros- Steve sonrió- vamos a destruir al pobre chico y si logra soportarlo se convertirá en un bailarín profesional  
Cerca del mediodía Peter volvió a la empresa con sus pocas pertenencias, busco a Steve por los alrededores, pero no logró encontrarlo, sin embargo, se encontró con Quentin.  
\- Quentin- lo llamó mientras se acercaba  
\- Ya regresaste- le sonrió- Steve está en una reunión, pero podemos ir a mi casa a dejar tus cosas y que te acomodes, te darán la tarde libre por hoy pero mañana comienza el sufrimiento- le entregó su horario  
\- Vaya- Peter lo miró sorprendido- no importa, estoy dispuesto a todo para lograr mi mayor sueño, el ballet real ha estado en mis pensamientos desde que era pequeño  
\- Eres talentoso- admitió Quentin mientras caminaban hacia el apartamento- me sorprende que no formes parte de alguna academia  
\- Lo intenté, pero no tuve suerte – se encogió de hombros- supongo que no era mi momento  
\- Entonces hagamos que este lo sea- señalo la escalera- sube es en el quinto piso  
\- De acuerdo  
Mientras subía Quentin no pudo evitar mirar el trasero de Peter, sin duda hacia ejercicio y no tenía anda que envidiar de los otros bailarines contra los que competiría, Quentin aparto esos pensamientos de su cabeza, debía ser profesional. Abrió la puerta y lo dejo pasar, el apartamento era grande, con amplias ventanas y una terraza, el cuarto donde Peter se quedaría daba a un parque; Quentin le dio una copia de la llave y almorzaron juntos mientras iban conversando un acerca de lo que sucedería a la mañana siguiente.


	3. El inicio de la tortura

A la mañana siguiente se encontraban Peter y Quentin desayunando en el pequeño comedor, era extraño, pero se sentían cómodos uno con el otro a pesar de no conocerse.  
\- Entonces… - empezó Peter- ¿Cuál es nuestra primera parada?  
\- Iremos al médico – Quentin tomo su jugo de naranja- un chequeo completo, ¿no le temes a las agujas no?  
\- No- negó con la cabeza- no tengo problemas con los médicos  
\- De acuerdo, luego iremos a la nutricionista y al departamento psicológico, eso nos tomara unas dos horas así que he programado para las 10 tu primer ensayo en solitario hasta las 12, luego almorzaras y descansaras una hora, después harás tres horas de gimnasio, otra hora de descanso y luego practica grupal  
\- Vaya… todo eso suena genial- Peter estaba bastante animado  
\- Espero que digas eso al final del día- Beck sonrió, Peter no era el primer novato al que veía tan entusiasmado y luego terminaba suplicando por su vida  
Salieron al apartamento rumbo al departamento de medicina de la empresa, el médico los hizo pasar a un pequeño consultorio y realizo algunos exámenes iniciales.  
\- ¿Alguna enfermedad que hayas padecido de pequeño?  
\- Las comunes como sarampión y paperas  
\- ¿Enfermedades en tu familia?  
\- Ninguna  
\- ¿Has sufrido de algún trastorno alimenticio?  
\- No  
\- ¿Enfermedades de transmisión sexual?  
\- Yo…- Peter se sonrojo- no he tenido relaciones con nadie  
\- De acuerdo, igual te haremos algunas pruebas de descarte- llamó a la enfermera quien le extrajo un poco de sangre- puedes pasar con la nutricionista  
Beck lo guio a la siguiente sala y esta vez se quedo fuera esperando, rio al recordar la cara de Peter cuando dijo que era casto, sinceramente le sorprendía que un joven tan apuesto no tuviera pareja. Peter salió de la consulta con un plan detallado de alimentación, si bien no tenía sobrepeso debía ganar más masa muscular; la siguiente cita era con la psicóloga quien le hizo una serie de preguntas sobre su familia y entorno.  
\- Eso es todo con los especialistas- dijo Beck sonriendo- tienes unos 20 minutos antes de tu primer ensayo ¿qué quieres hacer?  
\- Según mi plan de comidas debería comer algo, ¿vamos a la cafetería?  
\- De acuerdo  
Peter tomó una pequeña merienda, estaba muy entusiasmado y no paraba de hacerle preguntas a Quentin acerca de como eran los otros postulantes y sobre los maestros, una vez que terminaron de comer fueron hacia el salón 1.  
\- ¿Wanda? - preguntó Quentin mientras avanzaba  
\- Hola Quentin- una mujer esbelta y de cabello castaño le sonrió- ¿Trajiste al muchacho?  
\- Si, él es Peter Parker y desde hoy estará contigo todos los días desde las 10 hasta las 12- señalo al menor quien se limitó a sonreír  
\- Perfecto, ¿te quedarás con nosotros?  
\- No, yo tengo otras cosas que hacer, pero vendrá para llevarlo a almorzar  
\- Nos vemos  
\- Suerte Peter- Quentin le revolvió el cabello y salió de la habitación  
Dedico sus dos horas a avanzar papeleo que tenía atrasado, se cruzó con Steve quien le preguntó como iba todo y luego siguió trabajando hasta que fue hora de recoger a Peter; una vez que llegó a la sala vio a Peter recostado sobre el piso de madera y a Wanda riendo.  
\- Wanda que me hemos dicho de no desanimar a los principiantes  
\- No es mi culpa- ella levanto las manos en gesto de inocencia- él me dijo que quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar  
\- Parece que va a desmayarse en cualquier momento- replico Quentin mientras se agachaba al lado de Peter- ¿puedes pararte?  
\- Yo… si… solo necesito… unos minutos…- su respiración era pesada  
\- Vamos Peter tienes que, a almorzar, después podrás descansar  
\- De acuerdo- el joven se levantó apoyándose en Quentin  
\- A pesar de todo a sido una práctica interesante- comentó Wanda sonriendo- tienes talento Peter, pero tienes que conocer tus límites o te lastimaras  
\- Ok…- Peter respiro hondo- gracias por todo  
\- Nos vemos mañana entonces- Wanda salió de la habitación aun sonriendo  
\- Ya la oíste- dijo Beck serio- no te sobres fuerces, recién es tu primer día y no vas ni a la mitad  
\- Estaba demasiado emocionado- Peter empezó a caminar lentamente- pero tienen razón, tengo que tomarlo con calma  
Llegaron al comedor y se pusieron en la fila con sus bandejas, Peter estaba dispuesto a comerse todo lo que allí hubiera, pero antes de que pudiera tomar algo Quentin detuvo su mano.  
\- Lo siento Peter, pero tienes que seguir un régimen- miró a la señora que los iba a atender- Peter Parker, la nutricionista debe de haber enviado hoy su plan de comidas  
\- Parker- repitió ella revisando su lista- si aquí está, sirvió lo que indicaba la hoja y le dio la indicación de avanzar  
\- Pero…- Peter lo miro sorprendido al ver que Quentin si agarraba lo que quisiera  
\- Yo no estoy entrenando para ser bailarín- respondió Quentin- además, hago ejercicio así que puedo darme un gusto  
\- No quiero comer contigo- Peter frunció el ceño al comparar ambas bandejas  
\- Como quieras- dijo Quentin mientras se encaminaba a otra mesa  
\- Espera es broma- Peter le toco el brazo y lo direcciono a la mesa más cercana- no me gusta estar solo  
\- Muy pronto harás amigos, y el único momento donde podrán disfrutar juntos será la hora de almuerzo  
Disfrutaron su almuerzo, Quentin más que Peter, pero había sido bueno para recuperar energías, Quentin le mostró el cuarto de descanso, donde había videojuegos, gadgets, una televisión enorme, sofás y otras cosas para distraer la mente.  
\- Vendré por ti dentro de una hora- dijo Quentin mientras abría la puerta  
\- ¿No puedes quedarte conmigo? - preguntó Peter triste  
\- Lo siento, pero tengo trabajo pendiente, trataré de terminarlo antes de que vayas a tu siguiente entrenamiento  
\- Ok  
Beck termino su papeleo pendiente además de hacer los tramites para la subvención económica que Peter recibiría, reviso el reloj y faltaban cinco minutos para el plazo, había demorado más de lo pensado; fue a la sala de esparcimiento y encontró a Peter recostado en un sofá dormitando, se acerco lentamente y acaricio los mechones castaños que caían sobre su rostro.  
\- Peter… Peter despierta… tenemos que irnos  
\- Uhm…- Peter se removió y giró hacia él  
\- Vamos despierta- movió el hombro del menor  
\- ¿Quentin? - preguntó Peter adormilado  
\- Si  
\- Uhm ¿Qué hora es?  
\- Casi las 2 de la tarde, te toca tres horas de calentamiento y gimnasio  
\- Ok- Peter se estiro y se levantó- vamos al gimnasio entonces  
\- ¿Dormiste todo el rato? - preguntó divertido  
\- Creo que sí, estaba esperando que regresaras, pero el cansancio pudo más  
\- Pensé tardar menos, pero te gustará saber que ya está tu cuenta de banco, podemos ir cuando termines a recoger tu tarjeta  
\- Genial, quisiera comprarme algo de ropa  
\- Este es el gimnasio- Quentin abrió la puerta y vi a un hombre alto y musculoso que los recibía sonriendo  
\- Hola Thor- Quentin le dio la mano  
\- Beck amigo mío- le dio la mano y palmeo su brazo- cuanto tiempo sin verte  
\- Traigo a un nuevo aspirante- señalo a Peter  
\- Perfecto, ya tengo su rutina lista- miro al joven- eres un poco pequeño, pero eso te hace ligero así que trabajaremos con eso  
\- Los veo después- Quentin se despidió dejando a Peter algo asustado al ver a su entrenador  
Inicio la rutina con algunas flexiones y corriendo unas cuantas vueltas, mientras estaba en su decima vuelta vio a otro joven que entraba en la sala.  
\- Llegas tarde Wade  
\- Lo sé, Natasha me llevó a hacer unas pruebas y demoró más de lo normal  
\- Él es Peter, es nuevo- señalo al castaño que había terminado de correr  
\- ¿Qué tal? - Wade le extendió la mano- ¿Protegido de quién?  
\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó confundido  
\- ¿Quién es tu representante? - Wade hizo una mueca  
\- Ah ya… el Sr Rogers  
\- Entonces tu eres el diamante en bruto del que todos hablan – lo miró escéptico  
\- No sabía que decían eso de mí- se encogió de hombros  
\- Basta de charla- intervino Thor- Wade ya sabes que hacer, Peter ven por aquí  
Pasaron las tres horas y Thor los mando a las duchas, Peter salió con el cabello mojado y se encontró con Quentin que ya lo estaba esperando, estaba riendo con Thor de algún chiste que había dicho; al entrenador el gustaba mucho hacer bromas, aunque era exigente en su trabajo. Peter se quedó observándolos, era la primera vez que veía a Quentin reír de esa forma y no podía negar que le parecía… atractivo.  
\- ¿Es guapo no? - preguntó Wade sobresaltándolo  
\- ¿Disculpa? - Peter se ruborizo  
\- Hablo de Quentin, es guapo y muy inteligente, casi el hombre perfecto  
\- Si tú lo dices- desvió la mirada  
\- Tendrías que estar ciego para no notarlo- rio- tienes suerte de ser su protegido, yo que tú no perdería el tiempo y me acostaría con él  
Peter lo miró sorprendido a lo que Wade solo rio y lo dejo allí, se acercó a Quentin quien le sonrió, Peter los observo cohibido, Quentin era su amigo; vivía con él y no tenía porque sonreírle a Wade de esa forma, avanzó hacía los otros y toco el hombro de Quentin para llamar su atención.  
\- ¿Estás listo? - preguntó mientras lo quedaba mirando  
\- Si, ya podemos irnos  
\- Pero tu cabello está húmedo, vas a resfriarte- Beck cogió la toalla que Peter tenía en la mano y comenzó a secar su cabello  
\- Gracias- se sonrojo por el gesto, pero le gustaba y sabía que Wade debía de estar celoso  
\- El bueno de Quentin Beck- dijo el susodicho- ¿también secaras mi cabello?  
\- Estoy seguro que a Natasha le encantara hacerlo- respondió divertido- tenemos que irnos así que nos vemos mañana  
Salieron del gimnasio dejando atrás a un molesto Wade y a un divertido Thor, Peter guardo su mochila en su casillero y salieron hacia el banco, una vez que obtuvo su tarjeta hicieron algunas compras sobre todo de ropa ya que en lo que iba del día Peter se había cambiado ya dos veces.  
\- ¿Estás emocionado por la práctica grupal?  
\- Si, algo nervioso también  
\- No te preocupes, Vanessa es genial y los demás bailarines también son muy buenos  
\- ¿Eres cercano a Wade? - no pudo evitar preguntarlo  
\- Cercano no, pero entramos al mismo tiempo a la empresa así que nos conocemos ya unos dos años  
\- ¿Aún no ha hecho su debut en el Ballet Real?  
\- Ya lo hizo, pero como bailarín de apoyo, Natasha, su representante, esta apostando para que consiga un papel principal, Wade es buen chico, aunque algo rebelde  
\- ¿Ente él y yo… quien crees que baila mejor? - preguntó Peter sonrojándose  
\- Uhm…- Quentin se detuvo un momento a mirarlo- Tendría que verlo a ambos juntos para poder dar un juicio  
\- Muy diplomático Sr. Beck- respondió Peter riendo  
\- Gracias- hizo una pequeña reverencia y sonrío- vamos antes de que llegues tarde  
Beck lo dejó en la sala de ensayo grupal y se fue a sentar en su escritorio, la práctica de Peter era hasta las 8 pero su jornada de trabajo acababa a las 6 así que decidió ir a casa por un cambio de ropa y ejercitar un poco en el gimnasio. Era bueno para botar un poco del estrés que le generaba la ardua rutina del chico, si bien él no tenía que hacerla, pero estaba a cargo de su cuidado y no podía dejar que fallará. Le envió un mensaje a Peter de que fuera a buscarlo al gimnasio cuando acabara y se entretuvo haciendo su rutina usual, se metió a las duchas y cuando termino de asearse recordó que había dejado su maletín al lado de las máquinas, puso una toalla alrededor de su cintura y salió en su búsqueda, pero se sorprendió al ver a Peter sentado en una de las butacas.  
\- ¿Peter? - preguntó confundido  
\- Yo… me dijiste que te buscará aquí cuando terminará…- Peter se sonrojo, pero no podía desviar la mirada del cuerpo del mayor  
\- Si, esta bien solo que no pensé que me había demorado tanto- sonrío y cogió su maleta- voy a vestirme y nos vamos a casa  
\- Claro… no hay problema…  
Peter comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro, sin duda ver a Quentin así había despertado en el un profundo deseo… era simplemente perfecto… guapo e inteligente como había dicho Wade, pero eso quedaba corto.  
Quentin salió del vestidor con un buzó, algo muy diferente a su ropa de trabajo y fueron juntos al apartamento, Peter le comentaba sobre su practica y la impresión general que había tenido de todo su día, pero cuando llegaron a la base de las escaleras Peter se detuvo bruscamente.  
\- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó Quentin mirándolo  
\- Yo no creo poder subir  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- No puedo subir cinco pisos, mis piernas no van a poder soportarlo  
\- Jajajaja- Quentin se rio sonoramente y lo cargó como a una princesa  
\- Espera… yo me refería a usar el ascensor- Peter se agarró de su camiseta  
\- No hay ascensor aquí Peter, así que es esto o subirás arrastrándote  
\- Esta bien- se agarro del cuello del mayor- prometo que mañana subiré por mí mismo  
\- Lo que tu digas príncipe- bromeo Quentin


	4. Mi tiempo contigo

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde que Peter había iniciado y la rutina le estaba pasando factura, si bien mantenía antes de ingresar a la empresa un estilo de vida saludable y se ejercitaba con regularidad, nada se comparaba a lo que le exigían todos los días, aunque debía admitir que una vez que llegaba a casa con Quentin todo lo malo y todo el cansancio se hacía nada. Era un domingo por la mañana, ambos hombres se encontraban descansando por primera vez en dos semanas.  
\- ¿Quentin? - preguntó Peter mientras comía su ensalada de frutas  
\- No Peter, no tenemos nada para hoy- dijo el mayor riendo- es la tercera vez que me lo preguntas  
\- Lo siento, pero no puedo creerlo, inclusive sábados tengo la misma rutina y el domingo pasado fuimos a esas clases extra de danza rítmica y al espectáculo del Ballet Real, aunque no me quejo claro, pero…  
\- Estás cansado- termino la frase Quentin- si yo estoy cansado de solo ayudarte a seguir la rutina no me imagino como debes estar tú  
\- Gracias por el apoyo- Peter sonrío- no creo que pueda seguir mi rutina sin ti  
\- Claro que si- Quentin terminó su café- solo es cuestión de organizarte, una vez que hagas tu debut tendrás que seguir tu solo  
Peter asintió, no quería separarse de Quentin; aunque aún faltaban 5 meses para su debut, pero le dolía el pecho de solo pensar que él ya no estaría a su lado animándolo o que ya no vivirían juntos… luego otro pensamiento vino a su cabeza… una vez que debutará Quentin sería asignado a otro bailarín… pero él era su Quentin, no quería verlo con otro; si bien era egoísta, pero esto iba más allá de su preparación.  
\- ¿Te gustaría ver una película conmigo? - preguntó Peter repentinamente  
\- ¿Cómo? - Quentin estaba sorprendido  
\- Si, no tenemos que salir… podemos ver una de la televisión  
Quentin lo quedó mirando un momento- ¿pasa algo?  
\- No… solo que, es la primera vez que podemos estar juntos sin prisas y quería que ambos lo disfrutáramos… o… ¿tienes planes?  
\- Pues… pensaba ir al supermercado a hacer unas compras, pero nada más- contesto Quentin sonriendo- después de almuerzo podemos ver lo que desees  
\- ¿Puedo acompañarte a hacer compras? - Peter se levantó de la mesa y recogió rápidamente el servicio- Yo lavaré esto y luego podría acompañarte  
\- Claro- Quentin rio- no hay problema  
Fueron al supermercado cercano, Quentin tenía una lista de bocadillos que Peter debía comer a diario, así que estaba dispuesto a llenar su alacena y refrigerador de ellos, no pudo negarle al joven uno que otro dulce, aunque le hizo prometer que no abusaría de ellos. Terminaron de hacer las compras y una vez que llegaron al apartamento Quentin empezó a cocinar, Peter intento ayudarlo, pero casi se corta tratando de picar el tomate así que Quentin lo mandó a ordenar su cuarto. Mientras el castaño doblaba su ropa recibió un mensaje de Ned, no había visto a su amigo desde la firma del contrato y acordó que saldrían durante la semana.  
\- ¿Peter? -llamó Quentin desde el comedor  
\- Voy- Peter fue rápidamente donde se encontraba el mayor  
\- Siéntate, vamos a almorzar  
\- Quentin… quería consultarte algo- Peter se sentó y sirvió agua en los vasos  
\- Claro, ¿Qué sucede? - Beck le entregó su almuerzo  
\- ¿Cómo funciona el tiempo libre de los bailarines que pertenecen a Stark? Durante la semana tenemos todo el día lleno de cosas que hacer, pero una vez que terminamos todo… ¿podemos ir a donde queramos y eso?  
\- Claro Peter- Quentin sonrío- mientras cumplas con tu horario, puedes hacer lo que desees saliendo de tus ensayos, aunque muchos de los bailarines prefieren ir a casa a descansar porque la rutina es exigente  
\- Entiendo- Peter asintió y empezó a comer  
\- ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿alguna cita con tu novia? - preguntó Beck  
\- ¿Qué? - Peter se atoró y tomó agua rápidamente- no, no es eso  
\- Jajaja- Quentin le sirvió más agua- no te preocupes Peter, puedes tener una novia, nada en el contrato te lo impide  
\- No tengo novia- repitió Peter- créeme, no salgo con nadie- enfatizo la última palabra  
\- De acuerdo  
\- ¿Y tú? - era su turno de contra atacar- Siempre estás cuidándome, ¿tu novia no te extraña? - por dentro estaba rezando para que Quentin dijera que no  
\- No- negó Quentin- no tengo tiempo de salir con nadie  
\- ¿Por qué? - Peter estaba tentando su suerte  
\- Porque me paso todo el día cuidando a un jovencito de cabello castaño- Quentin rio- cualquiera se pondría celoso  
\- Entonces… deberías salir conmigo- Peter se puso rojo- ya pasamos el día juntos y vivimos juntos  
Quentin lo observó por unos segundos y antes de que Peter pudiera decir que era una broma, Beck asintió y le sonrío.  
\- Claro ¿Por qué no?  
\- ¿Cómo? - Peter lo miró atónito  
\- Acepto salir contigo Peter Parker… o ¿te retractas? - se puso la mano en el pecho- eso lastimaría mi corazón  
\- ¡No! – Peter lo miró de frente- claro que no me retracto   
\- Entonces salgamos- Quentin le sostuvo la mirada hasta que Peter lo esquivo avergonzado- que hoy sea nuestra primera cita, tarde de películas  
\- Perfecto- Peter se dedico a comer tratando de no atorarse  
Terminaron de comer en silencio y nuevamente Peter se ofreció a lavar el servicio, una vez hubo terminado, se dirigió a la sala donde Quentin se encontraba leyendo el periódico, lanzó un suspiro y se cubrió el rostro con las manos; no podía creer que hubiera dicho todo eso, ahora no sabía como proceder, pero esta era su oportunidad y no podía desperdiciarla.  
Peter se acercó al lado de Quentin y espero unos minutos, como el mayor no se inmutaba decidió coger el control de la televisión y encenderla, la pantalla se iluminó y apareció una escena de una pareja besándose, rápidamente Peter cambio de canal a uno de dibujos.  
\- ¿No te gustan las películas románticas? - preguntó Quentin dejando el periódico a un lado  
\- No son mis favoritas- respondió el menor mirándolo de reojo- ¿Qué tal una de super héroes?  
\- De acuerdo- Quentin se acomodo en el sillón y estiro su brazo derecho sobre el respaldar- ¿quieres recostarte?  
Peter lo miro durante un momento y pudo sentir como su corazón se saltaba un latido, sin decir una palabra se recostó en el espacio que Quentin le ofrecía, el mayor coloco su brazo sobre el de Peter y rio.  
\- ¿Estás cómodo? - preguntó al sentir que Peter respiraba pesadamente   
\- Si- entró al servicio de película y puso una que ya había visto, así no tendría que concentrarse en ella  
A pesar del sobresalto inicial que había sido para el acurrucarse con el mayor, se sentía bastante tranquilo entre sus brazos, su respiración era lenta y podía escuchar el sonido de su corazón, era tan relajante que no se dio cuenta en que momento se quedó dormido. Cuando despertó estaba abrazando a Quentin, quien también se había quedado dormido en algún punto de la película, Peter se movió ligeramente y miró al hombre que resoplaba a su lado, su barba perfectamente recortada, sus largas pestañas, sus labios entreabiertos… todo en él era maravilloso.  
Se levantó lo más sutilmente que pudo y fue al baño, el inevitable sonido de la palanca seguro despertaría a Quentin, aunque no importaba ya que era hora de cenar. Cuando salió del baño pudo ver a Beck desperezándose y bostezando.  
\- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó mientras rodeaba el sillón y se detenía frente a él  
\- Al parecer estábamos demasiado cansados- rio- aunque no estuvo nada mal para una primera cita, ¿quieres cenar?  
\- Si- Peter de nuevo estaba sonrojado- yo me encargo  
\- ¿Seguro? - aún no había olvidado el episodio de la mañana  
\- Solamente es servir lo que sobro del almuerzo, puedo hacerlo  
\- Ok- se levantó y se estiro dejando ver su vientre  
\- Yo… iré a la cocina- Peter escapo de esa visión para evitar tener pensamientos indecentes  
Cenaron en silencio, ambos estaban agotados a pesar de la pequeña siesta, pero Peter no quería terminar el día así, tal vez al día siguiente todo hubiera sido un sueño y no tendría la oportunidad de volver a vivir algo así con Quentin.  
\- ¿Cuál es la rutina de mañana? - empezó solo para hacer conversación  
\- Uhm…- pensó Quentin un momento- creo que lo único que ha cambiado es que ahora tendrás una hora menos de gimnasio, esa la van a cambiar por otra de practica espontanea.   
\- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó confundido  
\- Básicamente es para que mejores algunos movimientos que aún no domines, es como las prácticas que tienes con Wanda, pero estarás tu solo, así que podrás usar ese tiempo para realizar una rutina especifica o simplemente perfeccionar tu técnica  
\- Oh entiendo- asintió lentamente- ¿tú que harás mañana?   
\- Mañana tenemos reunión con Stark para dar lo avances de cada candidato, eso tomara casi toda la mañana, probablemente nos podamos ver para el almuerzo  
\- Te voy a extrañar- soltó Peter de repente  
\- Yo también- Quentin lo quedó mirando por un momento  
\- Quentin… yo… sobre lo que dije hoy…- Peter tomo un poco de agua para armarse de valor- no era una broma  
\- Yo tampoco estaba bromeando- Beck suspiro- lo único que me preocupa es que salgas con un viejo como yo  
\- No estás viejo- corrigió Peter frunciendo el ceño – tienes mejor cuerpo que muchos chicos de mi edad  
\- Jajaja- Quentin achino los ojos- gracias por el cumplido  
\- Entonces… ¿estamos saliendo? - preguntó Peter  
\- Él que me preocupa eres tú Peter- Quentin se puso de pie y se acercó a él- ¿seguro que quieres salir con un hombre que te lleva como 15 años?  
\- Claro que sí, pero solo si eres tú- Peter se puso de pie y lo abrazo- por favor, no dudes de lo que siento  
\- Eres adorable- Quentin acaricio su cabello- pero no me conoces realmente, solo llevamos trabajando juntos tres semanas  
\- Trabajando y viviendo juntos tres semanas- Peter se separo un poco- dame una oportunidad, o mejor dicho… date una oportunidad a ti mismo de enamorarte  
\- De acuerdo, me rindo, pero solo porque eres lindo- Quentin le dio un beso en la mejilla


	5. ¿Celos o envidia?

Los días siguieron pasando y Peter ya estaba acostumbrado a la exigencia de la empresa, se había hecho amigo de una joven llamada MJ con quien conversaba en las prácticas grupales y en ocasiones pasaba con ella su tiempo libre en la sala de descanso, Quentin seguía siendo como su sombra y se unía a ellos en el almuerzo la mayoría de ocasiones.  
Su relación amorosa por otro lado no había tenido mayores avances que darse unos cuantos abrazos y pasar el fin de semana juntos, una vez a la semana salía con Ned y no estaba seguro aún de contarle acerca de su relación con el mayor. Se acercaba el día en el que supuestamente cumpliría un mes de relación con Quentin y no sabía si preparar algo especial o simplemente dejarlo pasar, eso lo tenía algo nervioso así que decidió pedirle consejo a MJ.  
\- ¿Puedo hacerte una consulta? - ambos estaban recostados en unos pufs en la sala de descanso  
\- Adelante- ella volteo a mirarlo  
\- ¿Tienes novio?  
\- ¿Qué? Por favor dime que no me vas a invitar a salir  
\- ¿Qué? ¡no! - Peter se sonrojo- no es que seas fea ni nada, a decir verdad, eres muy bonita, pero yo ya salgo con alguien  
\- Gracias al cielo- ella suspiro aliviada- no quería tener que rechazarte y perder al único amigo que he hecho aquí  
\- Lamento haberte asustado, es que estoy nervioso- tomo aire- como te decía… salgo con una persona, pero es mayor que yo y pronto se acerca el día donde cumplimos un mes como pareja y bueno… la relación en si va algo lenta… solo pasamos tiempo juntos y esta bien, pero quisiera que fuera especial… ¿no se si me entiendes?  
\- Ok… ¿exactamente que quieres lograr ese día? - preguntó MJ entornando los ojos  
\- No lo sé… tampoco es que quiero ir de 0 a 1000, tal vez con que nos besemos sería suficiente  
\- Bueno eso es sencillo, puedes prepararle una cena o algo en su casa y vendarle los ojos, entonces antes de quitarle la venda le robas un beso y luego haces como que nada paso  
\- ¿Así de simple? - él la miro confundido- ¿no crees que se moleste conmigo?  
\- No debería, a final de cuentas es tu pareja y si dices que las cosas están yendo algo lentas lo más probable es que no quiere asustarte porque eres menor  
\- Tiene sentido- asintió con la cabeza pensativo- tal vez me ve aún infantil y prefiere no arriesgarse a que lo rechace, en cambio si yo doy el primer paso…  
\- Le estarás dando la indicación de que puede sentirse más libre de hacer ciertas cosas  
\- Gracias MJ- Peter le sonrió a la joven- das buenos consejos  
\- Gracias- se encogió de hombros- es un don natural  
Mientras ellos conversaban animadamente, Wade entró en la sala y se fijo en Peter, llevaba días observándolo porque no podía evitar sentirse atraído hacia él; aunque no sabía identificar a ciencia cierta de que forma. No podía negar que el chico bailaba bien, sus movimientos eran precisos y aunque le faltaba un poco de técnica no era nada que no pudiera solventar con práctica y la guía adecuada. ¿Entonces debía ser eso no? Sentía un poco de celos de la atención que estaba atrayendo el joven tanto de los otros representantes como de los demás bailarines porque Peter no era presumido, a decir verdad, era bastante tímido, así que caía bien entre los compañeros. Además, estaba el tema de Quentin, desde el primer momento en el que había entrado a la compañía se había fijado en él, pero lamentablemente todos sus intentos por acercarse eran inútiles, nunca le aceptaba que se acercara más de lo debido y tampoco respondía a sus cumplidos, solo se limitaba a sonreír cortésmente; en cambio con Peter si sonreía de verdad, se podía notar en su rostro que le alegraba lo que el joven decía y además vivían juntos.  
Wade lanzó un suspiro y decidió que lo mejor era cambiar su táctica, si quería atraer la atención de Quentin debía ser mejor que Peter, costará lo que costará tenía que superarlo y así poder tener a Quentin para el solo. Salió de la sala de descanso y se dirigió a la sala de prácticas, iba a ensayar hasta conseguir ese papel principal en el lago de los cisnes y así demostrar que él era la verdadera promesa de la empresa.  
Quentin fue a dar un vistazo a la práctica grupal de Peter, como siempre el brillaba con luz propia, pero sin ánimos de opacar a sus compañeros, últimamente todos estaban muy ansiosos ya que el Ballet Real iba a hacer una presentación del lago de los cisnes y habían accedido a aceptar la postulación de todos los bailarines de la compañía, hubieran o no debutado así que tanto Steve como Quentin querían ese papel para Peter, si él lo conseguía los consagraría también a ellos como representantes.  
Llegaron en silencio al apartamento, ambos agotados tanto mental como físicamente, se habían detenido en la tienda cercana a comprar algo rápido para la cena y se recostaron en el sofá a comer sus emparedados.  
\- ¿Peter? - llamó Quentin cuando termino de comer  
\- Uhm…- respondió el menor que estaba mirando la nada  
\- ¿Estás bien? - vi tu ensayo grupal, lo hiciste muy bien hoy  
\- ¿En serio? - se atoro con el último pedazo de emparedado- no me di cuenta que estaba allí  
\- Estabas muy concentrado ensayando- le sonrió- has avanzado mucho en poco tiempo, me siento muy orgulloso de ti  
Peter se quedó mirándolo tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba esa frase… hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba encaminado a lograr sus sueños ni tenía a alguien que lo quisiera tanto.  
\- Peter- llamó Quentin al ver sus ojos rojos- ¿dije algo malo?  
\- No…- negó con la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano- es solo que…  
\- ¿Es mucha presión? Si es así podemos sacarte cita con la psicóloga, eso también les ayuda mucho a los bailarines, no todo es practicar  
\- No, no es eso- tomo aire- estoy bien, de verdad es solo que estoy muy feliz de estar aquí- miró alrededor- en este momento de mi vida  
\- Peter- Quentin se acerco y lo abrazó- eres un buen chico, eres muy buen bailarín y eres muy lindo- acaricio su cabello- créeme que estoy muy feliz de que alguien tan maravilloso sea mi novio  
Era la primera vez que Quentin se refería a él de esa forma, si bien solía acariciar su cabello y darle algunos abrazos; era la primera vez que mostraba tanta ternura y la sensación de bienestar y protección lo inundaba. Levantó su cabeza para mirarlo y se vio reflejado en los ojos azules del mayor, podía estar mirándolos toda la noche si fuera posible, pero prefirió mirar sus labios, esos labios que decían palabras tan dulces con una naturalidad única; lo pensó una, hasta dos veces, pero al final simplemente decidió dejarse llevar y entrecerró los ojos para acercarse a Quentin; este a su vez deslizo su mano que acariciaba sus cabellos hacia su nuca y lo atrajo hacia él para por fin besarlo.  
Fue un beso corto, muy inocente diría Beck, pero no podía evitar admitir que quería más; llevaba deseando a Peter desde que lo vio, pero no quería asustarlo sobre todo al saber que no tenía experiencia en relaciones amorosas. Volvió a besarlo una, dos hasta diez veces, cada vez el beso era más profundo y tenía que controlar sus manos para que dibujaran la silueta del menor. Finalmente se separo lentamente y vio a Peter totalmente ruborizado y jadeando, tragó saliva y se relamió en labio inferior para guardar hasta el último recuerdo del sabor de los labios del menor.  
\- Yo…- empezó Peter- no sabes cuánto deseaba besarte  
\- No eres el único- Quentin carraspeo- si deseabas hacerlo ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?  
\- ¿Y tú? - preguntó Peter riendo  
\- No quería asustarte- Quentin volvió a abrazarlo- no quería que salieras huyendo de mi vida  
\- Créeme que jamás lo haré- se acurruco entre los brazos del mayor- este sábado cumplimos un mes saliendo  
\- Lo sé, lo tengo apuntado en mi agenda, ¿quieres hacer algo especial?  
\- Podríamos ir a un parque de diversiones... ya sabes subir a la rueda de la fortuna  
\- Muy romántico- Beck rio- lo que tú desees cariño  
Peter sintió como otro latido se escapaba de su pecho al escuchar el apodo, sin duda alguna Quentin era perfecto para él, no se imaginaba con nadie más que ese hombre de ojos azules como el mar y cuerpo perfecto.


	6. Las luces de la ciudad

Llegó el tan esperado día, Peter tenía que cumplir sus actividades hasta las 8pm lo cual no le permitiría disfrutar con Quentin del parque de diversiones hasta el día siguiente, termino su ensayo agotado y cuando salió de la sala no vio al mayor; reviso su teléfono y Quentin le decía que había tenido un contratiempo y que fuera directo al apartamento. En casi todo el día no lo había visto, Quentin salió temprano rumbo a la oficina y no desayunaron juntos, tampoco se vieron en el almuerzo y apenas cruzaron unas palabras entre sus clases. Peter caminaba hacia la puerta distraído cuando choco contra alguien y al levantar la mirada pudo ver a Wade.  
\- Hola- saludo mientras guardaba su teléfono  
\- ¿En que piensas que andas tan distraído? - preguntó Wade observándolo  
\- Solo estoy cansado, tengo que irme  
\- ¿No esta Quentin? - Wade lo buscó con la mirada  
\- No, ya se fue a casa  
\- Bueno es normal, su jornada termina a las 6pm, me sorprende que te recoja cada día, debe ser cansado  
\- ¿Tú crees? - preguntó Peter con cierto temor  
\- Claro- se encogió de hombros- debe tener otras cosas que hacer además de cuidarte  
\- ¿Pero no suele ser lo normal para los representantes d ellos bailarines que aún no debutan? - preguntó mientras avanzaban hacia la salida  
\- Bueno- Wade se quedó pensando- supongo que sí, pero no sé el nivel de Quentin es diferente, es devoto a ti en todo sentido, casi siento celos  
\- ¿Celos? - preguntó Peter mientras se detenía en la entrada  
\- Claro, de que acapares todo el tiempo de Quentin- suspiro- si fuera tú haría algo para retribuirle tanto esmero o al menos para no convertirme en una carga, aunque…- sonrió- pensándolo bien, mejor no hagas nada, tal vez así él busqué diversión en otro lado y créeme que estaré listo para tomar mi oportunidad  
Peter se quedó callado y vio a Wade alejarse, no quería pensar en él como una carga para Quentin y menos aún que él buscará en otras personas algo que él no le estaba dando. Llegó a la puerta del apartamento de mal humor, todos esos pensamientos negativos le estaban carcomiendo, abrió la puerta y todo estaba a oscuras, se acercó al interruptor y vio muchos globos rojos en forma de corazón y Quentin salió de la cocina sonriente.  
\- Bienvenido a casa cariño  
\- Ho…la…- Peter estaba anonadado, Quentin vestía una camisa que hacía resaltar sus bíceps y un pantalón negro ceñido  
\- ¿Te gustó la sorpresa? - se acercó al menor algo nervioso  
\- Si… es muy bello- estaba sin palabras  
\- La cena está casi lista, puedes ducharte mientras termino de preparar todo- Quentin le dio un beso corto en los labios y se fue a la cocina  
Peter se quedó hipnotizado viendo el trasero del mayor y por un segundo casi olvido la conversación con Wade, pero seguía rondándole por la cabeza, se dio un baño rápido y se vistió para la ocasión, no había preparado nada para Quentin mientras que él se había esforzado en hacer todo eso a pesar de estar cansado… tenía que hacer algo para compensar todo su esfuerzo. Cuando salió de su habitación vio a Beck distraído sirviendo una ensalada y unas copas de vino.  
\- Estoy listo- anuncio  
\- Lo siento, no sé si tomas, pero me pareció apropiado para la celebración   
\- Esta bien, todo es perfecto… tú eres perfecto  
\- Peter…- Quentin levantó la mirada y se quedó con la frase inconclusa al ver al menor tan bien vestido- sin duda alguna tú me superas- dejo la copa y fue a abrazarlo  
\- ¿Sucede algo? -preguntó Peter inocente  
\- No sabes como agradezco que seas mi novio- susurro a su oído- solo mío  
\- Claro que si- Peter correspondió al abrazo- ¿de quién más podría ser? - deposito un beso en el cuello del mayor  
\- Peter…  
\- Creo que deberíamos comer la deliciosa cena que has preparado  
\- Creo que si… aunque preferiría comer algo más- Quentin lo atrajo más a su cuerpo  
\- Eso podría ser el postre…  
\- ¡Basta! - dijo Quentin riendo mientras se alejaba- no puedo jugar contigo porque terminaré perdiendo  
\- Lo siento, pero solo quería que te enamoraras más de mi- trató de ocultar el dejo de tristeza al decir esa frase  
\- Créeme que lo conseguiste- Quentin lo miró y dudó por un momento - vamos a cenar  
La velada transcurrió entre risas y anécdotas de cuando aún no se conocían, en todo este tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos habían aprendido las manías y peculiaridades de cada uno, habían aprendido a sobrellevar los quehaceres del hogar y en ocasiones renegaban uno del otro por alguna actividad sin cumplir, pero siempre se solucionada luego de una sesión de besos. Terminaron compartiendo un pedazo de pastel de chocolate sentados en el sofá, las risas seguían y tal vez el vino se les había subido un poco a la cabeza, pero estaban enamorados y eran felices.  
\- De acuerdo, ya no puedo comer más- exclamo Quentin mientras dejaba su tenedor en el plato  
\- Entonces yo lo terminare- dijo Peter sonriente, hacía semanas que no probaba tanto dulce  
\- ¿Mañana a qué hora deseas ir al parque de diversiones?  
\- Uhm… puede ser antes de almuerzo, así comeríamos allí y podríamos pasear, pero tenemos que subir en la rueda de la fortuna al atardecer  
\- ¿No te parece un poco cliché? - preguntó Quentin riendo  
\- Es mi primera cita de verdad, déjame soñar- infló sus cachetes a modo de molestia  
\- Lo que mi niño desee entonces- Quentin beso sus mejillas  
Peter cogió el cuello de la camisa del mayor y lo atrajo para besarlo, necesitaba tanto sentirlo cerca, poder tocarlo y disfrutar de sus caricias… habían sido semanas muy difíciles porque siempre se lo cruzaba cuando salía del baño en toalla o a veces en las mañanas cuando su erección matutina era bastante evidente, todo eso daba vueltas en su cabeza ahora y no podía dejar de acariciar el pecho del mayor y termino sentándose sobre él.  
\- Peter – llamó Quentin  
\- Uhm…- Peter beso su cuello  
\- Agh… espera…- trato de detenerlo apartándolo un poco- creo que estás ebrio y…  
No pudo acabar la frase ya que Peter comenzó a moverse encima suyo, restregaba su miembro contra el de él buscando llamar su atención.  
\- Peter… es en serio…  
\- No… ¿no quieres hacerlo conmigo? - preguntó Peter mirándolo de frente y deteniéndose en seco   
\- Claro que quiero, no sabes cuanta fuerza de voluntad estoy utilizando en este momento, pero estás ebrio y no quiero aprovecharme de ti  
\- ¿Me estás… cuidando? - los ojos del menor estaban cristalizados  
\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?  
\- Es que… siempre te preocupas por mí, porque este cómodo y tranquilo y yo solo quería retribuirte todo… quería darte lo único que tengo  
\- Espera Peter… no tienes que dormir conmigo para agradecerme por nada…- Quentin lo abrazó- ¿Quién te dijo eso?  
\- Nadie- negó con la cabeza- es solo algo que pensé  
\- No me mientas- exigió Quentin endureciendo su tono  
\- ¡No estoy mintiendo! - exclamó mientras empezaba a sollozar  
\- Peter- su tono volvió a ser suave- tenemos que hablar  
\- Yo... lo siento… no quise gritar…- se limpio las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano y se sentó en el sofá  
\- Peter, se cuando estás mintiendo- Quentin acaricio su cabello- solo quiero entender porque lo haces  
\- Es que… - Peter suspiro- digamos que converse con alguien luego del ensayo, por supuesto que no sabe lo nuestro- aclaro rápidamente- pero me dijo que tal vez debería retribuirte todo lo que hacías por mí, que no eras como otros representantes y que si no lo hacía tal vez tú…  
\- ¿Tal vez yo que?  
\- Tal vez tú buscarías divertirte con alguien más  
\- ¿Qué? - Quentin estaba confundido- Espera… ¿crees que te sería infiel solo porque no has dormido conmigo?  
\- ¿No es por eso que las personas son infieles a sus parejas?  
\- Algunas veces si, pero no es una regla… Peter… por favor… yo te adoro y jamás condicionaría nuestra relación así, no se que clase de persona crees que soy, pero créeme que no te haría eso  
\- No es que dude de ti… es solo que esa idea se instauro en mi cabeza y pensé que yo era el problema por no ceder  
\- Peter, ¿Quién te dijo eso?  
\- …- Peter no quería responder  
\- Estoy seguro que no fue MJ- respondió Quentin- y la única otra persona con la que te he visto conversar es Wade… claro, es algo propio de su mente desequilibrada  
\- Él esta enamorado de ti- dijo Peter en voz baja  
\- Lo sé- sentencio Quentin mirándolo- pero como te habrás dado cuenta yo estoy enamorado de ti y no te cambiaría por nadie  
\- Lo siento- Peter suspiro- soy un idiota  
\- No lo eres- sonrió- solo eres joven   
\- Joven e idiota  
\- Basta- lo atrajo hacía sí- no digas esas cosas o me enojaré contigo  
\- Entonces… ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?  
\- Ahora te vas a ir a dormir, sin duda el vino te afecto  
\- Pero…  
\- No Peter- acaricio su cabello- por más que te desee no puedo dormir contigo hoy  
\- ¿Arruine todo?  
\- No pensaba acostarme contigo hoy y a decir verdad agradezco que haya pasado esto porque así pude conocer una parte de ti que no pensaba ver aún  
\- ¿Cuál? - preguntó curioso  
\- Tú lado celoso e inseguro- Quentin se puso de pie- es hora de ir a dormir  
\- Espera- Peter se levantó- ¿podría dormir contigo? Solo dormir- agregó al ver que Quentin iba a protestar  
\- Está bien  
\- Iré por mi pijama  
Peter fue rápidamente a su cuarto y sacó un pijama limpio, se cambió y lavó su rostro, sus ojos aún estaban un poco rojos por el llanto y sus mejillas encendidas por el vino. Salió de su cuarto y fue hacia la habitación del mayor, la puerta estaba cerrada así que todo suavemente, Quentin le abrió, ya estaba en pijama; se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar y abrió las cobijas, se recostó en la cama y se quedó observándolo.  
\- ¿No vas a recostarte?  
\- Si… solo que… estoy nervioso  
\- Si deseas- acomodo las cobijas- puedes dormir en tu alcoba  
\- No, no- Peter se acercó y se metió entre las sabanas  
Quentin rio y se acomodó, apagó la luz de la lampara de noche y el cuarto quedó alumbrado por las luces de la ciudad, miró a Peter que lo observaba atentamente y lo abrazó, lo acomodó entre sus brazos y sentía su respiración contra su pecho, estaba agotado por la jornada de trabajo así que antes de quedarse dormido solo pudo pensar en que Peter ya no iba a necesitar ocupar el otro cuarto.


	7. Chubascos

A la mañana siguiente todo era paz en el apartamento, solo se escuchaba el golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia contra la ventana, alguna nube caprichosa había decidido que ese era el día perfecto para aparecer y no pensaba marcharse pronto.  
Quentin se movió en la cama y chocó contra algo, abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a Peter profundamente dormido, recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior y no pudo evitar sonreír, hacía tiempo que había aprendido que el amor se expresaba de diversas formas y no podía evitar sentirlo en ese momento. Movió los mechones castaños del menor y acaricio sus mejillas, Peter se movió estirándose un poco y puso una pierna encima de él. Beck reprimió una sonrisa y miró hacia la ventana donde la lluvia caía, si seguía así no iban a poder ir al parque de diversiones, así que era mejor pensar un plan B; tal vez podían ir al cine o al teatro; inclusive estaba dispuesto a ir a un centro comercial a ver tiendas, sentía que hacía tiempo que no salía de su casa para anda más que trabajar o comprar víveres. Intentó levantarse, pero Peter lo retenía con su pierna, se deslizó un poco hacia el costado, pero no tuvo éxito.  
\- No puedes huir- susurro Peter  
\- No quería huir, quería preparar el desayuno- contesto Quentin sonriendo- a menos que quieras morir de hambre  
\- ¿Qué hora es? -preguntó mientras se acomodaba  
\- Uhm…- se estiro para ver su teléfono   
\- Las 7 am  
\- Es temprano… ¿Qué suena? - parpadeo lentamente  
\- Oh, está lloviendo  
\- ¡No! - exclamó Peter sentándose abruptamente- no podremos ir al parque de diversiones  
\- Tal vez dentro de poco cesé, de todas formas, íbamos a ir a la hora de almuerzo  
\- Ok- Peter se tranquilizó- el día aún puede salvarse- volteo a ver a Quentin- yo haré el desayuno  
\- ¿Seguro?  
\- Si- Peter se levantó de la cama rápidamente- haré panqueques, eso siempre hace que todo sea mejor  
\- De acuerdo- Quentin se estiro y no pudo evitar clavar su mirada en la entrepierna de Peter  
\- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó Peter mientras cogía los lentes que solía usar en casa  
\- No… nada- Quentin desvió la mirada- me quedaré aquí esperando por mis panqueques  
\- Está bien, ya regreso  
Quentin suspiro al notar su propia erección, una de las desventajas de pasar tanto tiempo con Peter era que sus erecciones lo atormentaban a cada momento, pero como no tenerlas si veía al chico muchas veces en toalla o como hoy que veía su erección mañanera en su máxima expresión. Decidió que lo mejor era darse una ducha fría… aunque Peter iba a demorar en preparar los panqueques; bajo la cintura de su pantalón de dormir y se su ropa interior para dejar su erección libre, empezó a acariciarla lentamente con una mano mientras imaginaba que era la boca de Peter quien provocaba esos suspiros, se imaginaba a su novio mirándolo lascivamente mientras lamia su miembro y dejaba besos a lo largo.  
Mientras tanto en la cocina Peter buscaba los ingredientes para hacer los panqueques, la mezcla estaba casi terminada pero no encontraba la canela por ningún lado, busco en todos los recipientes y reposteros de la casa, tal vez Quentin sabía donde la habían puesto, se dirigió a la habitación del mayor pero antes de llegar a la puerta escuchó su teléfono sonar, lo había dejado olvidado en su cuarto; así que cambio de rumbo y fue a ver quién lo llamaba.  
Quentin escucho los pasos de Peter acercarse y luego cambiar de dirección, oculto su erección con la ropa y se dirigió al baño que estaba dentro de su cuarto, terminaría de masturbarse mientras tomaba una ducha, no quería parecer un pervertido delante de Peter sobre todo después de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, no podía negar que deseaba al chico, pero estaba dispuesto a seguir masturbándose y esperando hasta que estuviera listo.  
Peter se entretuvo conversando con su tía hasta que recordó que estaba haciendo el desayuno y que probablemente Quentin estaría hambriento, fue al cuarto del mayor pero no lo encontró, escuchó el agua de la ducha correr y se acerco un poco a la puerta entreabierta, se quedó observando a su novio mientras se desvestía y se metía a la ducha; no se molestó en cerrar las puertas de vidrio por lo que Peter podía ver su cuerpo, pero sobre todo su erección a la que Quentin atendía sin pudor. Él mismo sintió a su cuerpo despertar al ver como su pareja gemía en voz baja, sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía dejar de verlo, era un espectáculo demasiado excitante.  
Quentin estaba a punto de correrse cuando comenzó a gemir el nombre de Peter, deseaba tanto poseerlo, probar su esencia y marcar su cuerpo, de solo pensar en la apretada entrada del menor y de como se escucharían sus jadeos podía tocar el cielo, Beck se corrió manchando la puerta de la ducha y jadeando el nombre de su amado; limpio con el agua que caía todo y empezó a ducharse.  
Peter se estaba acariciando mientras veía a Quentin y cuando empezó a escuchar su nombre entre los jadeos del mayor, mordió su labio inferior para evitar emitir algún sonido que lo alertará; se quedó allí disfrutando del espectáculo hasta que Quentin dio un último jadeo y acabo en su nombre, eso fue demasiado para Peter quien salió de la habitación rápidamente para ir a la suya y masturbarse con mayor facilidad, estaba cerca de acabar así que no demoró mucho en sentir el espeso semen entre sus dedos.  
Se limpio rápidamente y salió con las mejillas sonrosadas hacia la cocina, en la barra vio la canela que estaba buscando y prendió la cocina para empezar a hacer los panqueques, tomó un poco de agua para aclarar su garganta y escuchó los pasos de Quentin que se acercaban.  
\- ¿Cómo vas? - preguntó el mayor mientras se sentaba en la barra  
\- Bien, todo bien- volteo a verlo nervioso  
\- ¿Sucede algo? Tus mejillas están rojas  
\- Oh… es por la cocina, estaba muy alto el fuego  
\- Ten cuidado, ¿necesitas ayuda con algo?  
\- Si, puedes ir cortando las fresas  
\- Ok  
Desayunaron en silencio y vieron con alivio que la lluvia había cesado, revisaron en la página del parque y vieron que si iban a abrir así que no había problemas con su cita. Ordenaron un poco el apartamento y pusieron ropa a lavar, luego subieron al auto de Quentin que casi nunca usaba ya que vivía cerca al trabajo pero que era útil para este tipo de situaciones; llegaron al parque de diversiones cerca del mediodía, subieron a las atracciones más extremas antes de almorzar, así evitarían que alguno de los dos se enfermara.  
Como era su día libre Peter se permitió tener un almuerzo lleno de grasas, ya lo quemaría al día siguiente en el gimnasio, Quentin también se permitió algunos antojos que usualmente evitaba para no perder su cuidada contextura.  
\- ¿Estás disfrutando el día? - preguntó Quentin mientras veía a Peter llenarse de papas fritas  
\- Sí- respondió con la boca llena- ¿y tú?  
\- Claro que sí, disfruto de cada momento a tu lado  
Peter le sonrió como respuesta y sus mejillas se ruborizaron, terminaron de comer y fueron a algunas atracciones que no requerían grandes alturas o emociones fuertes, visitaron la casa de los gritos donde Quentin casi se queda sordo y tuvo que detener a Peter de golpear a varios empleados ya que por alguna razón su primer instinto ante algo que lo asustaba era ponerse en posición de boxeador. Juagaron en algunos puestos y Quentin gano un pequeño llavero de una sandía que Peter reclamó como suyo.  
Como era invierno el atardecer llegaba pronto, así que se pusieron en la fila para la rueda de la fortuna mientras veían los primeros rayos naranjas en el cielo, subieron a una de las cabinas y pudieron ver el atardecer abrazados.  
\- Es hermoso- comentó Peter muy contento  
\- Si, igual que tú  
\- ¿Cómo lo haces? - preguntó Peter  
\- ¿Hacer qué?  
\- Decirme cumplidos con tanta naturalidad, siento que si yo intentará hacer eso moriría de vergüenza  
\- Pero si ayer me dijiste que querías ser el postre de la cen….  
\- Shh…- tapo la boca del mayor con sus manos- no se que me pasó en ese momento, pero normalmente no puedo decir ese tipo de cosas  
\- Bueno- Quentin se encogió de hombros- supongo que soy muy espontaneo para eso y me gusta ver cómo te sonrojas  
\- Eres imposible- Peter le dio un beso en los labios  
Siguieron besándose mientras su cabina lentamente iba bajando, se sentían felices y plenos al poder disfrutar de su romance, estaban aprendiendo de cada uno y no querían que nada los separara.  
Regresaron al apartamento cansados pero felices, Peter había dejado su pijama en su cuarto así que fue a cambiarse mientras Quentin hacía lo mismo en su propia habitación. Fue al cuarto del mayor y antes de entrar recordó el episodio de la mañana y volvió a sentir sus mejillas arder, esperaba que Quentin se durmiera rápidamente al igual que él para no tener que pensar mucho en la idea que ambos estaban en la misma cama.  
Se recostó entre las sabanas mientras Quentin leía un libro que había visto la noche anterior sobre su mesita, Peter se acurruco a su costado y Quentin lo abrazo haciéndole espacio en su pecho.  
\- ¿Tienes sueño? ¿quieres que apague la luz? – preguntó  
\- No, esta bien- levantó la mirada- me gusta verte leer  
\- ¿Me veo intelectual? - preguntó sonriendo  
\- No- Peter rio- te ves sexy con lentes  
\- Vaya y lo dijiste sin sonrojarte  
\- Cállate- Peter lo golpeo ligeramente en el pecho  
\- Auch- exagero Quentin mientras dejaba el libro y tomaba la mano de Peter- te adoro  
\- Yo también te adoro- Peter lo beso  
Siguieron besándose un poco más hasta que necesitaron aire, se acomodaron en la cama y Quentin se apoyo en su codo para poder besar a Peter que estaba recostado en la cama, acariciaba su rostro y jugaba con su cabello; por su parte Peter acariciaba el pecho del mayor; todo iba bien hasta que Quentin beso el cuello de Peter y este gimió.  
Quentin se separo de Peter y se paró de la cama hacia la cómoda donde ponía una jarra con agua, tomo un poco mientras aclaraba su garganta.  
\- Lo siento- dijo Peter desde la cama  
\- No, no tienes porque disculparte es solo que eso fue… muy excitante  
\- ¿Tú crees? Ni siquiera estaba pensando en provocarte solo me deje llevar  
\- Lo sé y eso es lo que me preocupa- Quentin regreso y se sentó a su lado  
\- Pero estoy sobrio y quiero seguir haciendo esto contigo- Peter rozo su brazo- no soy un niño Quentin, no vas a lastimarme  
\- ¿Estás seguro que quieres acostarte con alguien con quien sales por un mes? - preguntó el mayor  
\- Yo bueno…- Peter dudó, no había pensado en eso- tal vez sea solo el deseo, pero aún así estoy dispuesto a hacerlo  
\- Peter…  
\- Te propongo algo…- Peter se sentó- vamos probando de a pocos… no hay que hacer todo hoy, pero de verdad… necesito hacer esto y lo digo desde lo más profundo de mi necesidad como hombre  
Quentin lo observo durante unos segundos y se mordió el labio, quien era él para negarlo eso a su novio y tampoco podía negar que necesitaba sentir su cuerpo. Se acercó a Peter y volvió a besarlo, acariciando sus brazos, el menor acariciaba sus piernas; Quentin lo empujo ligeramente para recostarlo en la cama y volvió a besar su cuello, pudo escuchar nuevamente el jadeo del menor y eso hizo despertar su erección, levantó ligeramente el pijama de Peter para descubrir su vientre y llenarlo de besos, se permitió dejar una ligera marca cerca de las costillas.  
Peter por su parte disfrutaba de las caricias del mayor, volvió a pensar en como se había masturbado en la mañana mientras lo espiaba y sentía su erección despertar; Quentin le quito la camiseta y lo llenó de besos, hubieran seguido si no fuera por el sonido del teléfono que los distrajo; era el celular de Quentin el que sonaba y quiso ignorarlo, pero seguía sonando de forma incesante. Contesto la llamada de Steve quien se escuchaba bastante preocupado, al parecer uno de los bailarines había sido arrestado con drogas y ahora la empresa estaba en la mira de la prensa, al día siguiente tendrían una reunión urgente y todos los bailarines pasarían por una prueba de sangre. Beck termino la llamada, miró a Peter quien había estado escuchando todo y supo que ya no podrían retomar lo de hace un momento.   
\- ¿Es grave? - preguntó  
\- Puede ser un caso aislado, pero si mañana encuentran resultados positivos en más bailarines eso nos afectará bastante, puede que inclusive no nos permitan presentar candidatos para el ballet del algo de los cisnes  
\- Pero…- Peter estaba decepcionado- no es justo  
\- Lo sé- Quentin suspiro- lo único que podemos hacer es esperar, ¿no has visto nada sospechoso en los camerinos?  
\- No, aunque no me he fijado en nadie en particular  
\- Esperemos que no pase a mayores, vamos a descansar  
\- Pero…- empezó Peter  
\- Tenemos que ir temprano para que te hagan los análisis  
\- Esta bien- Peter hizo un puchero- mañana seguimos  
\- Es una promesa- Quentin le dio un último beso antes de apagar las luces


	8. El camino hacia el éxito

La semana siguiente fue un borrón en su memoria, pasaron tantas cosas que no tuvieron tiempo siquiera de pasar tiempo juntos o de cumplir la promesa que hicieron ese día; les hicieron las pruebas de drogas no solo a los bailarines sino a todo el personal y lamentablemente de los veinte candidatos que tenía la empresa, cinco dieron positivo y la información se filtró rápidamente a la prensa. Hubo muchos chismes y reportajes acerca de eso y no solo de ellos sino de otras empresas y escuelas de danza.  
Todo el show mediático obligo a que todos los representantes se evocaran a contestar llamadas y realizar notas de prensa, los representantes de los cinco chicos que dieron positivos fueron despedidos por lo que ahora había menos gente para hacer todo el papeleo y demás.  
Stark estaba furioso y duplico los ensayos para que así no tuvieran fuerzas de pensar en hacer tonterías, por lo que Peter ensayaba todo el día y solo se detenía para comer y dormir, en medio de todo el escandalo hubo una luz de esperanza, ya que la empresa de Stark no había sido la única en la mira; permitió que los postulas que habían dado negativo para drogas pudieran presentarse a la audición, pero bajo la condición de que serían muy exigentes y no permitirían el más mínimo error.   
Bajo ese arduo ritmo de entrenamiento y estrés laboral, llegó el segundo mes de relación de Quentin y Peter, ya había bajado un poco la conmoción, pero dentro de la empresa las cosas seguían de cabeza. Era el primer fin de semana que tenían libre desde que todo había estallado y justo en medio de la siguiente semana era su segundo mes de aniversario, pero como no tenían ni fuerzas ni ánimos para nada decidieron quedarse en casa.  
\- Creo que me voy a desmayar- comentó Peter llegando de entrenar  
\- Somos dos- Beck suspiro- nunca pensé tener que atender tantas reuniones y reunirme con tantos patrocinadores  
\- ¿Es normal que tenga tanta hambre? Podría comerme un dinosaurio  
\- Yo también ¿pedimos delivery?  
\- Por favor- Peter se dejo caer en el sofá- mucha pero mucha comida por favor, mañana no me pienso levantar temprano  
\- Yo tampoco- Beck cogió su teléfono y llamó al restaurante que estaba más cerca y pidió 4 menús- estarán aquí en 10’  
\- De acuerdo-Peter se levantó- voy a ducharme para cenar tranquilo  
\- Ok yo…- se recostó en el otro sofá- me quedaré aquí un momento  
Pasaron los 10’ y la comida llegó, porciones de papas fritas, hamburguesas, alitas de pollo y ensalada de col rebozaban de los tapers; Quentin puso todo sobre la mesa y poco le importaba en ese momento la dieta, ya podría quemarlo después en el gimnasio y Peter hacía tanto ejercicio que todo lo que comía se convertía en musculo. Peter salió rápidamente de la habitación al oler la comida y disfrutaron de ella en silencio; no supieron en que momento se terminaron todo junto con una gran jarra de agua.  
\- No debimos comer tanto- empezó Quentin  
\- Lo sé, pero lo necesitábamos- Peter suspiro y se levantó- tengo que recostarme  
\- Vamos a la cama- Quentin se levantó- me ducharé   
Peter se recostó en el colchón a leer una historieta mientras Quentin se metía la baño, Peter se mordió el labio al recordar la escena de hace un mes y pensó que tal vez ese fin de semana sería una buena oportunidad para retomar los avances en su relación ya que por la carga de trabajo y estés solo llegaban a dormir y no tenían fuerzas para nada más; era una noche fría así que podía usar eso como excusa para acercarse al mayor; espero que él saliera del baño ya con el pijama puesto y lo miró por encima de la historieta.  
\- ¿Hace frio no? - preguntó casualmente  
\- Si, ya pronto comenzará a nevar  
\- Espero que sea pronto, me gusta la nieve y es perfecto para acurrucarse con chocolate caliente  
\- Jajaja ¿sigues pensando en comer? - Quentin se metió en la cama  
\- Algo así- pensó Peter, aunque lo que se quería comer no era precisamente comida  
Peter dejó su historieta en la mesita de su lado y se acercó al mayor que como cada noche le hacía un espacio en su pecho para que se recostará. Quentin le devolvió una sonrisa al verlo acercarse y le dio un beso en la frente, Peter lo abrazó como un koala y lo besó lentamente, mordiendo su labio inferior ligeramente. Beck siguió el juego disfrutando de la lengua del menor, acaricio la pierna que tenía sobre sí hasta llegar al formado trasero de Peter.  
No sabían que tanto esperaban uno del otro, pero en esa fría noche de invierno ambos sabían que necesitan botar todo el estrés acumulado y la única forma de hacerlo era viendo las estrellas, aunque no literalmente. Quentin se giro para quedar encima de Peter quien lo recibía con los brazos y piernas abiertos, dejo que besara su cuello y que tocara cuanto quisiera de su cuerpo, mientras que el menor acariciaba su cabello y lanzaba pequeños gemidos.  
Quentin levantó la camiseta de Peter y lamio sus pezones que ya buscaban atención, los beso y marco a su antojo, luego fue bajando hasta llegar a la cintura del pantalón de pijama, lanzó una mirada al menor quien estaba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del momento, así que bajo el pijama junto con la ropa interior para poder liberar el erecto miembro de Peter; Quentin sin dudarlo lo metió en su boca y comenzó a masturbarlo, era lo mejor que había probado en toda su vida y por fin podría disfrutar de su adorado niño plenamente.  
Peter apretaba las sabanas con sus puños, sentir la cálida lengua de Quentin lamiendo su miembro era demasiado, cada vez que succionaba su glande, cada beso que depositaba y cada mirada que le daba solo hacían que se acercará cada vez más al clímax y cuando no pudo evitarlo solo le quedó gemir el nombre de su amado.  
Quentin lo miraba deseoso, se había tragado toda su esencia en un gesto de desinhibición total, le dio unos momentos para que se recobrará mientras sentía su miembro latir desesperadamente. Peter le dedico la mejor de sus sonrisas y cambiaron de lugar, era hora de devolverle el favor, así que desvistió al mayor de la cintura para abajo y se mordió el labio al apreciar el miembro del otro. Empezó repartiendo besos en toda su extensión para luego lamer solo el glande, escuchar los suspiros ahogados de Quentin lo motivaban a seguir avanzando; lamio cada pequeño detalle hasta llegar a la base y besarla, ayudado con su mano y su boca empezó a masturbarlo mientras no apartaba su mirada de los ojos azules de Quentin.  
Beck estaba en el cielo, Peter era bueno excitándolo y sin duda fue una buena idea enseñarle como hacerlo porque así podía disfrutar plenamente de todo lo que el menor había aprendido hace unos momentos, tantas ganas acumuladas que cuando termino en la boca del menor se preocupo un poco de que se atragantara, pero su Peter no dejo que ni una sola gota se derramara y lo miró sonriente luego de tragar todo el semen; se recostó a su lado exhausto.  
\- Eso fue increíble- empezó Peter  
\- No hay mejor forma de liberar el estrés – Quentin rio  
\- Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido- Peter lo abrazo  
\- Como diga su majestad


	9. La prueba final

Pasaron un par de semanas más y faltaban solo unos cuantos días para la presentación ante el los examinadores del Ballet Real, de los poco que quedaban, habían decidido que solo 5 iban a presentarse ya que estaban al nivel de las exigencias que ellos pedían; entre los postulantes se encontraban MJ, Wade y Peter y estos dos competían por el mismo papel principal lo cual hacía que Wade se mostrará mucho más apático de lo normal. Si bien iban a presentarse postulantes de otras empresas y escuelas era importante para ellos que al menos uno de sus bailarines obtuviera un papel, eso haría que el buen nombre de Stark Company volviera a brillar.  
Mientras Peter descansaba luego de una ardua jornada de práctica, Wade se acercó y se sentó a su lado.  
\- Debes estar muy confiado como para estar descansando  
\- ¿Qué? - Peter lo miró extrañado- He estado entrenando por cuatro horas seguidas, no quiero desgarrarme ningún músculo  
\- Bueno – se encogió de hombros- no hay ganancia sin un poco de dolor, aunque creo que el dolor para ti sería en otro lado  
\- ¿De qué hablas?  
\- Todos aquí saben que eres el favorito de Stark, me preguntó si te estás acostando con él o tal vez Beck o Rogers llegaron tan lejos como para dar su cuerpo con tal de que seas favorecido…  
Peter se levantó y lo empujo haciéndolo caer de la silla, en ese momento Quentin entró en la sala y corrió a detenerlo, no podía tener ninguna amonestación tan cerca de la audición.  
\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó mientras agarraba a Peter entre sus brazos  
\- Ya lo viste – respondió Wade inocentemente- yo estaba sentado y de la nada me empujo, pude haberme lesionado si caía mal  
\- No seas dramático Wade- respondió Quentin duramente- no es la primera vez que inicias una pelea para dejar mal a un bailarín  
\- ¿Estás protegiendo al niño bonito?  
\- Claro que sí, cualquier cosa que él diga es más creíble que algo que salga de tu boca, hablaré con Nat acerca de esto  
El rostro de Wade palideció un poco, él mejor que nadie sabía lo temible que era su representante, se levantó del piso y se fue haciendo un gesto. Quentin soltó a Peter lentamente y quiso besarlo o abrazarlo, pero no podían revelar que su relación era algo más que profesional así que solo le susurró que hablarían en la casa y acaricio su cabello antes de salir a buscar a la representante de Wade.  
Peter volvió a sentarse y respiraba pesadamente, sabía que no debía de haber empujado a Wade, pero lo había sacado de quicio que hablará mal de Quentin, de él podía decir lo que quisiera, no le importaba agradarle, pero no sobre su Quentin.  
Al terminar la jornada regresaron a casa en silencio, solo hablaron para comprar la cena y ni bien entraron al apartamento, Quentin dejo todo en el suelo y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Peter, se quedó así unos minutos hasta que aflojo el abrazo y lo beso delicadamente, separo su rostro y lo contemplo durante unos segundos.  
\- Lamento no haber podido hacer esto más temprano  
\- No te preocupes- Peter apoyo su cabeza en su pecho- lo hiciste perfecto  
\- Wade es un imbécil, inclusive Nat está harta de él- comentó Beck- está esperando que termine todo esto para cambiar de bailarín  
\- No puedo soportar que hable mal de ti- Peter levantó la cabeza- ¿Cómo puede pensar que tú harías algo así?  
\- ¿Hacer qué?  
\- Acostarte con Stark para darme beneficios  
\- ¿Qué? - Quentin rio y negó con la cabeza- Wade está loco y celoso de ti, no puedo negar que Stark tiene cierta debilidad por ti, pero no en el mal sentido, es solo que su lado paternal sale a flote cuando encuentra a alguien verdaderamente talentoso  
\- Entonces ni tú ni el Señor Rogers harían algo para beneficiarme ¿no?  
\- Claro que no, bueno… no debería decirte esto, pero… Steve o el señor Rogers como tú le dices, es pareja de Stark, aunque nadie lo sabe y agradecería que mantengas esto en secreto  
\- Esperes… ¿Qué?... pero ¿Cómo? Si el señor Stark siempre lo trata mal y le deja montones de trabajo  
\- Si… todo es apariencia bueno menos la parte de que le deja mucho trabajo, eso sí es cierto, pero lo hace porque sabe que es el mejor   
\- Vaya entonces…  
\- Básicamente Steve si se acuesta con Tony, pero no por favores, sino porque quiere- Quentin empezó a reír al terminar la frase  
Peter lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y se sonrojo, Quentin acaricio su cabello y llevó la cena a la cocina, Peter se dio su acostumbrado baño después de practicar y cenaron ya con el ambiente más calmado.  
Su relación estaba en un punto bastante bueno, aunque solo jugaban y no habían consumado todo el acto sexual se sentían bien, además que con la presentación tan cerca solo podían pensar en la cantidad de trabajo que tenían por delante.  
Llegó el día de la audición y todos los representantes de los candidatos y presidentes de las empresas y escuelas estaban sentados detrás del jurado del Ballet Real, estaban expectantes a la presentación. Quentin se mordía el labio nervioso, antes de dejar a Peter en el camerino el joven le había dicho que revise su teléfono cuando estuviera solo, así que Beck lo reviso antes de entrar al auditorio y había un mensaje de texto que rezaba: “Voy a dar todo de mí hoy, agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi y mi futuro, te adoro y si logro ingresar quiero celebrar contigo… celebrar solo los dos”  
Las luces del auditorio se apagaron y la presentación comenzó, cuando fue el turno de MJ todos quedaron cautivados con sus movimientos, sin duda alguna merecía el papel principal femenino, cuando se presentó Wade también fue cautivador, pero al último momento dio una pirueta equivocada y termino cayendo, eso sin duda le restaría muchos puntos.  
Peter salió al escenario y su rostro estaba serio, cuando inicio la música y empezó a bailar todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio, sus movimientos eran agiles y llenos de moción, su rostro denotaba lo que la música dictaba y no hubo ningún momento de duda en cada uno de sus pasos, al momento de escuchar las notas finales, Quentin estuvo seguro que más de uno hubiera deseado poder aplaudir al joven. Salieron todos del auditorio para dejar al jurado deliberar y en el pasillo todos comentaban la actuación de Peter, esperaron unos minutos a que los bailarines se les unieran y más de uno de las otras empresas quiso hablar con Peter, pero Quentin lo atrajo así sí y no dejo que nadie se acercará, Stark los miro a todos advirtiéndoles que ni se les ocurriera querer robarse al chico.  
Después de unos minutos volvieron a ingresar al auditorio y fueron anunciando los papeles disponibles y las consideraciones que habían tenido para escoger a cada candidato, MJ consiguió el papel principal femenino y aunque al principio no entendió cuando dijeron su nombre, Steve tuvo que sacudirla ligeramente para que la joven se pusiera de pie y fuera hacia el escenario.  
Wade estaba sentado al lado de Nat, se veía bastante ofuscado pro la caída y estrujaba entre sus manos un muñeco de unicornio que tenía como llavero, cuando anunciaron el nombre de Peter para el rol protagónico masculino, apretó con tanta fuerza el muñeco que los ojos salieron volando.  
Peter se levantó rápidamente y casi se cae rumbo al escenario, estaba sin palabras y lo único que podía hacer era sonreír, abrazo a MJ y junto a los demás bailarines seleccionados posaron para la fotografía oficial. Una vez que salieron del teatro, acordaron al día siguiente celebrar en una pequeña fiesta en la compañía; Peter se acercó a Quentin sutilmente y le susurró que quería ir a casa; llegaron al apartamento y ni bien cerraron la puerta se besaron.  
\- Felicitaciones- exclamo Quentin y le dio un ramo de flores que había comprado temprano y había escondido en el apartamento  
\- Gracias amor- Peter dejo las flores sobre la mesada y saltó a los brazos del mayor- ¿viste mi mensaje?  
\- Si- Quentin lo besó  
\- Bueno lo que en realidad quería decir… quería decir que quería que me hicieras tuyo una y otra vez- Peter se sonrojo y escondió su rostro en el cuello del mayor  
\- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Quentin  
\- Si…- Peter beso su cuello y susurro a su oído- una y otra vez hasta que no pueda caminar   
Beck lo llevó al cuarto y lo dejo sobre la cama, le quito la camiseta y empezó a besarlo, Peter desabotono los mejor que pudo la camisa de Quentin, pero al no poder conseguirlo con todos decidió simplemente romperlos, ya después le compraría otra, el deseo que sentía era más importante que cualquier otra cosa en ese momento. Quentin desabrocho su pantalón y se quedó en ropa interior mientras quitaba el cinturón de Peter para dar paso a abrir su cremallera y besar su miembro por encima de la ropa interior, sus gemidos empezaron a resonar en la habitación y Beck lo observo durante un momento, no pudo evitar relamerse al ver a Peter.  
\- ¿Quieres…- aclaró su garganta- quieres ir hasta el final?  
\- No sabes cuanto necesito que lo hagas- respondió Peter mientras se quitaba lo que le quedaba de ropa  
Quentin le sonrió y abrió el cajón que estaba a un costado y sacó un sobre de lubricante y un preservativo, se quito la ropa interior e iba a ponerse el preservativo cuando Peter lo detuvo.  
\- Espera… - Peter tomo el preservativo y lo dejo a lado- Quiero que lo hagas sin eso  
\- ¿Estás seguro?  
\- Bueno no puedo embarazarme y se que no tienes ninguna enfermedad  
\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - preguntó Quentin extrañado  
\- Puede que mientras limpiaba viera ciertos documentos que dejaste regados en la mesa donde había exámenes médicos anuales donde decía que estabas bien…  
\- Me sorprende tu habilidad para los detalles  
\- Tú fuiste quien dejo todo desordenado- se encogió de hombros- lo importante aquí…  
\- Lo importante aquí- lo interrumpió Quentin- es que te voy a llenar de mi- acaricio el miembro de Peter y abrió el sobre de lubricante y lo miro riendo- ¿tampoco quieres que use lubricante?  
\- Ni loco- Peter se mordió el labio- ¿duele mucho?  
\- Depende como lo haga, trataré de hacerlo lo más delicadamente posible  
\- Confió en ti – Peter lo beso  
Quentin lleno su miembro con lubricante e introdujo uno de sus dedos en la entrada de Peter mientras con la otra mano acariciaba el miembro del castaño quien gemía a viva voz, Quentin agradecía que las paredes fueran a prueba de ruido o iban a terminar echándolos.   
Introducía su dedo lentamente, se sentía muy apretado y eso lo excitaba aún más, besaba el glande del menor quien apretaba las sabanas con sus puños y levantaba la pelvis buscando más contacto, decidió introducir otro dedo, su propio miembro le exigía atención, pero estaba esperando el momento adecuado, esa noche iba a disfrutar como nunca de su amado niño.  
Peter no podía pensar con claridad y lo único que hacía era gemir, cuando trataba de decir algo sentía los dedos de Quentin entrando y saliendo y eso hacía que sus neuronas dejaran de funcionar, cuando sintió el tercer dedo pensó que iba a acabar en ese instante, podía sentir como su miembro derramaba un poco de liquido preseminal y veía como Quentin lo lamia con gusto.  
Quentin retiro los tres dedos y masturbo su propio miembro, miro a Peter y se acerco un poco más, posiciono su miembro cerca a la entrada del menor y lentamente empujo hasta que la punta ya no era visible, respiro lentamente y pudo ver que Peter botaba unas cuantas lágrimas, estuvo a punto de retirarlo pero el menor gimió y movió su cadera pidiendo más; Beck siguió el camino apretado de la entrada hasta que todo su miembro estuvo listo, beso a Peter en el vientre dejando pequeñas marcas y después de unos minutos empezó a moverse lentamente, pudo sentir como la entrada apretaba su miembro y eso hizo que empezara a gemir, era demasiado excitante ver a Peter así delante de él; había esperado ese momento durante meses y sin duda superaba sus expectativas.  
Cada estocada lo llevaba al cielo, deslizaba su miembro hasta casi retirarlo por completo luego volvía a embestirlo lentamente, ese movimiento era casi tortuoso para el menor.  
\- Quent… Quentin… más… más rápido… ahg…. ah… ah…- Peter ya no podía hablar  
\- Más… más…- Quentin obedeció y lo beso mientras aumentaba la intensidad de sus movimientos  
Pasaron unos minutos y Peter acabo manchando el vientre de Quentin con semen y un gran gemido que hizo delirar al mayor, estaba muy cerca de su límite, pero no quería acabar, si pudiera estaría horas penetrando a Peter, unas cuantas estocadas más y pudo vaciar toda su esencia en el menor.  
Quentin salió del menor y se recostó a su lado, lo beso suavemente en el rostro que se sentía caliente al tacto y lo dejo dormir en su pecho.  
A la mañana siguiente ambos despertaron sobresaltados, aún faltaban un par de horas para ir a trabajar, pero luego recordaron que tenían el día libre, se dieron un beso de buenos días y Peter observó al mayor durante unos segundos, si bien había logrado su mayor sueño, ser un bailarín profesional, el tener a Quentin a su lado era un sueño que nunca había tenido pero que se había hecho realidad y lucharía cada día por demostrarle cuanto lo amaba.


End file.
